


mugunghwa.

by angstyhyungwon



Series: flowers for you [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: part 3 of "flowers for you"the good ending of "flowers for you"--------------------------------kihyun's life is on the hands of shownuthough he is lost and guilty for his actionswhat will be shownu's choice?





	mugunghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> please read flowers for you and/or anthophobia if you haven't <3  
> if you have, please read with caution <3

It was another day at the hospital.  
Kihyun's eyes fled open, no one was beside him at the moment.

He begun to laugh at himself,  
"Why does this situation seem so familiar,"  
He laughed and laughed until tears replaced his laughter.  
Though he thought he felt normal, it was obvious he was in a fatal condition.

Usually, normal cases of Hanahaki would still have the person still looking alive,  
In Kihyun's case, as Hyunwoo's response wasn't any positive,  
It was possible he could die in a month or so, seeing as his skin is already a little pale.

It's only a matter of time now until he becomes skin and bone.

A nurse then entered the room.  
Kihyun didn't notice until a few seconds later,  
"Good morning," He simply greeted.  
The nurse bowed, "I'm just here to check on you, see if you're gonna have a-"

Before the woman mentioned anything,  
The crimson, warm liquid trickled down Kihyun's lips.   
He didn't want to open his mouth,  
but immediately did so when the petals and flowers started sprouting out.

The nurse and another nurse helped Kihyun,  
Kihyun had threw up roughly about six whole flowers, and maybe 20 or more petals.  
The bucket the nurse held for him was then taken away,  
The other one cleaned him up and frowned,

"It's sad a disease like this exists in this world, huh?"  
The nurse whispered. Kihyun lied down on bed, dazed and pained.  
"We'll be getting you some blood later." She stated, before walking out.

The boy blinked at the ceiling,  
Ultimately feeling empty, he felt just dead at this point.

Why'd he have to realize his feelings for Hyunwoo?  
This fucking sucks ass.  
He already knew that Hyunwoo, in any way, wouldn't like him back.

Never in a lifetime.

Blood once again trickled down his lips and the nurses were alerted again.  
Another painful and rather long episode went by and all was normal again.

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun woke up again, his eyes felt heavier than this morning.  
He must've blacked out after the episode he had earlier.  
His chest and throat felt sore, it hurt a lot.

"Kihyun hyung, good afternoon."   
Kihyun cleared his vision and saw the two youngest in their friend group.  
The hyung could only chuckle, these two always stuck around each other, huh?  
"How was your day, you two. . .?" He asked, smiling.

Jooheon and Changkyun both smiled like children,  
This situation kind of seemed like a sick mother whose children were visiting her.  
Right. Kihyun was the mother of their group. It was both a joke, and an actual role.

But immediately their smile disappeared.  
Kihyun's chest sunk in, not knowing what was happening with them broke his heart.  
"We comforted Minhyuk, made him relax." Changkyun responded,  
"We successfully did so and we were able to get some coffee." Jooheon added.

Kihyun slightly laughed, "That's nice of you guys."  
The youngest nodded, while the other lied his head on Kihyun's torso.  
"I hope you don't end up like Hyungwon hyung."  
Kihyun sighed, he didn't want to lie but didn't wanna be honest either.

"Promise, I'll try to recover."  
Kihyun slightly opened his arms, both the friends hugged him.  
"We wouldn't want our eomma to be gone," Jooheon chuckled at his comment.  
"Of course, the mom." Changkyun snickered with Jooheon.

 

* * *

 

 

Days had passed.  
Though Kihyun's condition worsened, it couldn't be helped as  
Hyunwoo didn't seem like he was doing anything.  
Especially with the fact he hasn't even contacted any of the others.

As for Hoseok, he sometimes visited Kihyun.  
The other days, Jooheon and Changkyun would be there almost the whole day.  
Often Minhyuk would be with the two youngest as well.

One day,  
Kihyun had the worst episode he's had.  
It'd cause for him to be in a comatose.

While he was in the coma,  
the two decided to bring Minhyuk everyday.  
Though they didn't stay for a whole day, they always greeted Kihyun,  
hugged him, told him things even though he wouldn't possibly hear it.

The comatose went up until two weeks,   
consuming most of the month, or, most of the time he's had left.  
Time was ticking, Hyunwoo hadn't visited yet.  
At one point, Kihyun felt hopeless until his friends arrived.

Finally, the 29th day of the month had arrived.  
Hyunwoo still hasn't visited.  
Kihyun didn't look so good either.

The day before, the doctor informed him that if his love interest arrived and an episode didn't trigger,  
the next day would be a warning for him that he'd possibly pass away.  
Kihyun dreaded that thought.

It was 11AM, today, his friends didn't visit.  
Kihyun felt broken, maybe they've gotten tired of feeling depressed.  
He understands why. It's tiring to feel so sad all the damn time.  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment,

Suddenly door knocks passed by his ear.  
He once again opened his lids and saw Hyunwoo at the door.  
Oh, god, how he missed seeing Hyunwoo.  
What seemed to make him crumble down though was he didn't throw up anything.  
No blood, no petals.

Hyunwoo stepped in quietly, closing the door and approaching beside Kihyun.  
The bigger figure frowned, Kihyun's skin was too pale, his eye bags were extremely visible,  
the only thing that looked alive about him was his _lips_.  
"Kihyun. . ." Hyunwoo muttered under his breath, holding Kihyun's frail hand as he sat down on a chair.

"How's everything?" The bigger figure asked,  
His tone soft and quiet. It was like he was scared his voice would break his friend's fragile image.  
"Not. . . So. . Good." When the smaller figure said it, he finally burst to tears.  
The sight of him crying made Hyunwoo feel horrible. It was the most horrid feeling in his life.

"Don't cry. This is all my fault, ain't it?" Hyunwoo looked into Kihyun's eyes.  
His eyebrows furrowed, "No. . . It was, mine." Kihyun weakly stated, smiling crookedly.

"My fault. . . For loving you."  
Hyunwoo's grip on Kihyun's hand slightly tightened.  
"No." He could only say.

The tears stopped as Kihyun slowly closed his eyes.  
He could feel himself weaken and weaken, suddenly everything was black.

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun on the forehead, tears shot at his eyes.  
"This "I love you" is too late, ain't it? I'm so fucking stupid,"  
Hyunwoo gritted his teeth, burying his face onto Kihyun's torso.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunwoo's eyes flicked open,   
Looking around then on Kihyun's body.

Kihyun. . . Kihyun.  
"Ki--Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo shook him, he was panicking.  
_No. No no no. You can't die, no, please._

**_Kihyun fucking please, I can't lose you now._ **

 

 

"Urgh. . . Let me get some sleep, silly. . . I'll eat breakfast later."  
Hyunwoo's eyes widened at Kihyun's statement,  
He hugged him. "Huh? What? This isn't heaven?" Kihyun finally came to his senses.  
"You're alive-" Hyunwoo breathed, crying into the smaller figure's shoulder.

"I'm-- Alive!" Kihyun cheered, hugging him tightly.

The nurses and doctor who took care of him was satisfied.  
They were glad one of their most fatal Hanahaki-infected patients survived through it.  
Kihyun took some time in the hospital to recover and get back to his original shape.  
The three other friends visited him again and explained that Hyunwoo told them to stay home,

In which Kihyun understood and forgave them.  
Hoseok and Hyunwoo, on one day, happened to visit at the same time.  
They both made up to each other, especially Hoseok.

Months had passed and finally Kihyun recovered and was admitted out of the hospital.  
The friends all got back together, well, Kihyun and Hyunwoo specifically, started dating.  
The day after he got out, they decided to visit Hyungwon.

As they arrived at Hyungwon's tombstone,  
Hoseok's heart started to pound when he saw flowers surrounded his grave.  
Kihyun lied a hand on his hyung's shoulder,  
"Don't think of it negatively Hoseok hyung." Hoseok looked at him,  
seeing as Kihyun was sadly smiling.

The older nodded, though the pure, white flowers surrounded his grave,  
he gathered some courage to approach it.  
"Hyungwon. . . It's been months. I really miss you,"  
Hoseok paused. He sighed.

"I really still love you." He stated,   
"I hope you're having a better day wherever you are now,"  
Hoseok smiled, bending down to the white petal flowers and caressed them.  
"These were your favorite kind of flowers, right? They seem to like you too."  
Hoseok stared at the **Hibiscus**  before standing up.

The other friends also gave a small message for their friend,  
before they all set off to have lunch at a cafe.

 

Love is a confusing thing.  
It can feel blissful, the next it can be painful.  
But it's your choice if you want it to end with a good note or a bad note.

 

 

_**&** _

**Author's Note:**

> next part is the alternative ending if you want the story to end in angst ;))))


End file.
